


Of Nymphs and Satyrs

by historiCthrenody (Cookieluv246)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ass Play, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Fauns & Satyrs, Greek Mythology - Freeform, His mom or dad didnt tell him how people worked, John's a literal baby here, M/M, Nymphs & Dryads, Oral Sex, Rimjobs, Rough Sex, greek shit, poor naive nymph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookieluv246/pseuds/historiCthrenody
Summary: A child of a Nymph stumbles on a drunk about half his age.A Satyr?Hmm...What's this?





	Of Nymphs and Satyrs

 

You stumble along your campsite in merriment and cackle. Your laughs bellowing out so loud, that the wolves howl at you to shut up. You howl at them back, as you fall back on your ass. Drink sloshing out to hit your hind legs, making a mess of your chest and fur. You take a slug, basking in the bitter burn of it going down. The warmth swarming your belly like a cozy blanket.

You laugh into the night, letting the fluid trickle down your neck as it barely makes your gasket. You move on to the next beer once it turns empty, and keep up your feverish pace, until you hear something. A crackle of bushes, close. You wind up, eyeing the noise suspiciously until you're met with the face of a boy.

He peeks his head out the hedges like a scared rabbit, and you eye him up and down. The first thing you notice is how frail he looks. Dainty. He lacks clothes like you do, his modesty only spared by a simple loin cloth. You lick your lips, as you trail up his stomach to his chest. The gods have graced you, yet. The night isn't over till the roosters start a'callin.

"Come here, boy. You want a drink?" You pat at your thigh. He nervously flicks his eyes from you to the ground, as he trots over. You sniff, he smells like the earth. Likely a child of a nymph. Within further inspection, you notice the leaves and flowers in his hair, which confirm it.

"Have you lost your way?" You comb your fingers through his dark hair. He turns away, biting his lip.

"My mother told me not to talk to strangers."

"Sure, she told you not to drink with 'em either." You hold up your grail, dipping it to his pink lips. He looks a little taken aback. Staring wide eyed, before taking it from your hands with his delicate ones, and taking a sip. 

"There you go, there you go." You grin a broad smile, as a hand goes to clap him on the shoulder. Rubbing him, as he coughs. "What's your name."

"John." He takes another sip, and you just tip it over, letting him have his fill. He pulls away, finally, and asks, "What's yours?"

"You can refer to me as Sir." You grin cheekily, rubbing a hand down his back. He coughs, flushing a bit, as the drink has probably started to get to him. You take the opportunity to peer behind him, and see what else he's packing. Damn, that is one fine perky ass. 

You smooth your hands a bit lower, as you pull him in. 

"S-Sir?" He jolts, hitting your gruffy chest, as his blush deepens. He's in a nice position, ass jut out ripely for the taking. You're about ready to pluck this cherry off the tree. 

"Want to play a game, boy?" You lower your voice, and delve your fingers into the curvature of his rear. He squeaks, jumping closer to you.

"M-mama says I shouldn't play games with Satyrs."

"Do you always do what mama tells you?" You start fondling him, and this only causes him to shudder. Gripping you tighter, as he keens onto your alcohol stenched body. 

"No. But, mama says--" He fumbles. He eyes the trees once again, and you take a swig of your drink with your free hand, before tugging his chin to face you, and planting a wet sloppy kiss on his mouth. You savor the liquid, as well as the tongue you coyly start to meld. Playing and prodding it around, as your teeth nip at his lip.

He pulls away, heaving, red on more than just his face as his legs start to wobble. He flops down on the log, and you decide to have more fun with him. Moving down onto his level, as you kneel between his legs. He's still shivering as you spread him a part. He whines above you, eyeing you carefully behind long playful lashes.

"Wait--what are you--" You cut him off, as you start mouthing at the loin cloth. You suck at the wool covering, until you feel an increasing dampness bleed through that isn't of your own doing. He grasps at the wood, his fingers biting at splinters, as you keep your mouth occupied. Playing with what you can identify as the head between your gum.

"You like that?" You pur, moving a hand to toy with the string holding the cloth together. His ass shapes around it, clenching, as you pull. He whimpers, as you pull so hard that you begin to tear the fabric all together.

"My clothes!" He yelps.

"Won't be needing that." You say amused, taking the remains and blowing it from out your hands. It falls across the leaves, abandoned, as you devour the rest of the sight with your eyes.

His legs are closed together, shaking again with the ferocity of the evening cold, but you don't let that bother you, as you nudge them a part. His full erection bobbing like a juicy apple at your face, as it leaks pre from it's sore looking head. 

"What a pretty pink you are up here." You lick a strip up, catching all you can with your tongue. You move your gaze lower, as you spread his cheeks a part. "You're also pretty down here."

"That's--" He gasps, flushing hard at your words.

You start tonguing at his ass, rolling and sucking it around to lap inside his quivering frame. He bucks into you, now spreading his legs for you eagerly as you work your magic. Slurping him like your favorite drink, as you make sure he is fully soiled in every crevice. 

You continue pampering him, lavishing attention to him, as you make sure he's loose enough to take the better part of you, later. Once you start to feel the tension ease out of him, you draw back, inspecting your work. 

His body glistens for you in the dark night, the moon cascading a pretty color on his rose tinted body. You want to ruin him further, and you do, by giving him a few more courtesy sucks, before pulling away completely.

"Boy," His cock springs at the words, and you smile smugly to yourself at the notion of affecting him so deeply. "It's time you pay me back, some. Don't'cha think?" 

He breathes, eyes hazy as he wobbles to his knees. His arms shaking, to hold himself up, as he tilts back his head. Blue big eyes shrouded in confusion, as he purses his lips together. "W-What do you want me to do?"

Your brows lift, and you coax his head to your cock. Hard as it always is, only growing bigger from the surge of new found territory to desecrate. "Work those pretty little lips on me." You bare your teeth in a cruel grin, "Don't tell me you've never taken on one of these before." 

He gulps, shaking his head. You nudge his face back onto your prick, smooshing his nose in it like a dog, as you lick your teeth. "Just open your mouth, and lick the tip." 

He sucks in his bottom lip, before doing as you tell him. Popping the affliction, as he experimentally dabs his tongue onto the head of your cock. You breathe a sigh of relief, and run your hands through his hair, tugging him some to move forward. Keep it up. "Now open your mouth a little wider, and suck."

He obeys, albeit with a quivering moan in this throat, as he mouths around it. You hiss, taken by the pleasure of something warm engrossing you. A look down shows a perfect image of his dick jolting forward desperately, hitting him in the stomach as it beckons to and fro. You almost feel bad for the poor guy, but your mind is too enraptured on your own pleasure. He had his fun, it's time for yours.

"Deeper." You coo. He tries his best, but can't seem to make it past a few more centimeters, so you do him the favor of pushing his head forward. Basking in the choked noises he makes as he tries to pull back. You don't let him, telling him harshly to get all of your dick wet. The balls too. His eyes start to water at your request, and he slobbers all over your engorged cock.

"Faster." You buck into his mouth. He chokes, and you can see him pawing at his own pathetically. Rutting it into the dirt as you bear down on him mercilessly. No longer asking, but taking the part of him you want. Thrusting your shaft down the length of his tight throat, as you pulverise his vocal cords and cream floods down directly into his stomach.

You don't let up your pace, even as he turns slightly purple, until you come. Come inside him, that of which is rightfully yours. Your load thick and long, enough to bear a child if you so desired. You always leave them full and wanting, John is no exception.

Once you pull away, he's choking for air. Coughing and hacking spit and everything else on to the ground. The sight of your semen running down his cheek to his chest has you hard in less than a minute. Your balls, not quite empty, as they still have a lot to give to the whimpering young man, tighten in anticipation at the sight of his cum stricken body.

"Turn around." You grunt.

He wobbles his lip, sniffing, before running his knees into the dirt as he goes on all fours. His arms shaking still, as he seems to be having a hard time keeping his upper body held up. He lets his head fall, and the rest of his arms fold, as he spreads his legs a part for you, without you even needing to ask.

"You learn quickly." You commend, rolling a finger around his hole, as you lazily spread him out. "You ready to take on more than you can chew?" You stick your thumb into him, and he shakes his head yes, groaning at the insertion. 

You pull back then, wiping your hand on your fur, as you level yourself to his ass. Your forefingers spread him wide, and he clutches dirt, as he waits for you to make your move. "Is," He starts speaking shakily. Still quivering in his spot, as he gulps down more air. "Is this going to hurt?"

"Only a little, now hold still." You whack at his bum, and he jolts. Hiding his face into the grass more, as you've clearly spooked him some. You rub at the spot, shooshing him to just relax, before you start pressing into him. Breaching each ring of the tight muscles as best you can. You spit into your palm, helping to slick up the process, before getting further and further into him.

His voice is shrill, sucking in thick globs of tears, as he takes the rest of you like a champ. His lithe body straining, as you're pressed to your balls in him. You grin, clapping at his thigh, "See? Ain't so bad."

He hiccups, and clenches around you. You shudder, already relishing in the way he fits you like an extremely tiny glove. Your pre already pulsing inside of him, as you continue to shoosh him. Rubbing circles into his skin like a rowdy horse. "That'a boy."

Once you feel him relinquish some of his hold on you, you pull back, and start to thrust. Taking in the hitch of his tone, as you pound into him. "S-Sir!" He bumbles out, cheeks already bruising, as you make no show of trying to be gentle. 

You lean over him, panting, hands gripping into his sides, as you push each jerk more and more into his pliant form. Your pulse hammering into your chest, as you can think of nothing more than rutting and fucking him into the cool wet ground. You pull him up enough, just to try and kiss him brashly. Your mouths nick, and your teeth clash as you clamber to him with an open mouth.

You feel like a canister about to pop, as you mash your bodies into a rancorous dance. Pulverizing him with every unforgiving motion, you start to howl with excitement as the pressure in your groin builds and piles on top of each other. Fucking, like you haven't had a good fuck in a long ass time. 

You play with Nymphs on occasion, but there's always been something so much sweeter with cute guys like this. From the way of his moans, to his perfectly shapely bubble butt that bounces off your dick. To the way his perfect skin catches dirt like any other lowly animal. You want to mark him all over, and keep him as your pet until your balls shrivel up and die.

Your fantasies drive you over the edge, as you start to bust into his ripe seed, tarnishing any remains of this clean unsullied apple. Your semen makes a mess of him, his cries reaching out to the heavens, as you keep up your feverish pace. Not stopping despite your ruthless climax, as you're not done quite just yet.

You wrack in a second orgasm, as you continue to push him through the ringer. Eyes rolling back in pleasure, as he lays in wait for your frantic directions. Loud as a cat in heat, you both sing a vivid sonnet that will make any that hear it hot with jealousy.

By your third, you figure you've messed him up enough. Tongue lulling, as you wipe the sweat from your brow. You pull back, and he drops to his side, panting into his arms.

You roll him around, and watch the sight of his cute little dick spurt out come onto his stomach. The head red like a berry, as his ribs show through with each heavy breathe. The wreath on his hair, laying in dissaray. His legs spread, as he rolls his hips, needily keening as he feels the last of his oncoming orgasm.

"What a pretty sight you are," You coo, kneeling as to get your face into his business and clean him up. His hole twitches and pumps out the remainder of your leftover milk, as you suck on his cute pink prick. Humming in the noises he makes from his overstimulation. "Like to keep you all to myself."

He whines in response, shooting another load that you take in wordlessly. Sucking him until he begins to grow soft in your mouth. Hiccuping, once you pull away.

"Sir..."

"Hm?" You look up at him, face blotchy as he comes down from his momentary high.

He shifts, so he is resting against his legs, before crawling to you, and moving up to give you an innocently chaste peck on the lips.

"Can we do it again?"

Your eyebrows raise, as you lick your lips. "Again?"

He nods, kissing your cheek this time.

"I could stay away from mama, a little while longer..."

You grin, dick already hardening for round two.


End file.
